


Who Weeps For Adonis?

by DaisyNinjaGirl



Series: Occasional Poetry [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Venus and Adonis Myth
Genre: Dying and Rising Deity, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyNinjaGirl/pseuds/DaisyNinjaGirl
Summary: Who weeps for Adonis?  Who weeps for the hunterWhose ivory skin is sprawled and taintedBy a boar’s tusk? His purple lips and sunken eyesWill make no kisses now.
Series: Occasional Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Who Weeps For Adonis?

Who weeps?

Who weeps for Dumuzi on a throne of gold?  
Who weeps for the king cast down  
Into dust, the death of brightness.  
Who weeps for the man dragged into dark  
For his wife.

Who weeps for Adonis? Who weeps for the hunter  
Whose ivory skin is sprawled and tainted  
By a boar’s tusk? His purple lips and sunken eyes  
Will make no kisses now.

Who weeps for the burning boy, staggering back  
With a piece of mistletoe in his eye?

Who weeps? Who weeps for that beautiful youth, fallen  
To the outraged shout of a gunshot?  
His blood seeps through concrete,  
Feeds the mosses. There is a tidy garden, somewhere,  
With a carved stone in it.

Who weeps for the man trembling with cold,  
Hunched and shivering, in the dead-dry pine trees?  
Who weeps for that sacrifice of a pig hunt gone wrong?  
His blood soaks into parched ground, into a red salt sea.  
That pale youth has new names: corpse-rot, worm-food;  
Down in the deep places,  
Gone into dust.

Have we paid teind enough?

Lord?

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered that I used to write poetry a long time ago, and I guess I don't hate this?


End file.
